spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-05-20
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Chris Bailey, Shane Jacobson, Dave O'Neil, Silvana Paladino, Guests: Chris Bailey, Shane Jacobson, Dave O'Neil, Silvana Paladino Official description Episode Seventeen (20/05/2009) Our special guests this week are rocker Chris Bailey from The Saints, comedian Dave O'Neil, songstress Silvie Paladino and the entertaining Shane Jacobsen. Myf's Team Chris Bailey is the lead singer of legendary rock band The Saints. The band formed in Australia in 1974. They had their first big hit with their single, '(I'm) Stranded'. After several years of success together Chris decided to go solo. He released several albums, his latest album titled 'Bone Box'. After several years of solo adventure, The Saints reformed to record 'Howling' in 1996. Since then Chris has recorded several more albums with the band, the latest released in 2006 and titled 'Imperious Delirium'. To find out more about the band, The Saints click here. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book 'Everything Tastes Better Crumbed', written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 alongside Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Alan's Team Silvie Paladino is one of Australia's finest entertainers. She began singing at the age of 9 and went on to win several major singing competitions including the Italian Song Festival and the Grand Final of Channel Ten's Young Talent Time. At 18 years old she was offered the role of Eponine in Les Misérables. She was such a huge success in the role and was invited to perform the same character in the West End London production of Les Misérables. Silvie has since gone on to perform in such productions as Cats, Hair and Miss Saigon. To find out more about Silvie, click here. Shane Jacobson is best known for his portrayal of porta-loo plumber, Kenny, in the hit comedy feature film 'Kenny'. It was this performance that saw him win the 2006 AFI Award for Best Lead Actor, 2006 Film Critics Circle of Australia Award for Best Actor in a Lead Role and in 2007 was nominated for Best New Comer at the Film Ink Magazine Awards. Since then he has performed on stage in 'Guys & Dolls' at the Princess Theatre in Melbourne, a TV show following the porta-loo plumber around the world on a toilet sightseeing bonanza. To find out what Shane is up to next, click here. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes